My Cyber Girlfriend is a Boy
by Naw d Blume
Summary: [Romance, Supposed Day-4] "Oh, Athrun … apa yang harus aku katakan pada ibuku? My girlfriend is a boy? I got confused about the gender of my girlfriend? Ibuku akan menertawakanku! Bagaimana mungkin orang setampan aku ini berpacaran dengan laki-laki? Selama dua bulan! Apakah aku seidiot itu?"/ AU, OOC./ Warning: Cliche!/ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing and it's only entertainment purpose-made.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

AU, may be OOC, cliché.

000

**My Cyber **_**Girl**_**friend is a … **_**Boy**_**?!**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Cagalli me-_minimize _beberapa jendela browser di layar komputernya ketika ia menyadari saat itu waktu telah menampilkan angka 10.10 p.m. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan sepasang rona di wajahnya yang ayu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar setiap kali jam di pinggir layar menampilkan angka p.m.

"Sebentar lagi pasti online."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah jendela _chatting_ menampakkan diri. Senyum di wajah gadis berambut pirang itu melebar.

_Hottie180 memasuki percakapan…._

_**Hottie180**__: Oh, My Bonfire, you are here already! I miiisss youuu so much! _

Kini, rona di wajahnya semakin tampak. Sesegera mungkin ia membalas Hottie180.

_**OrangeBonfire**__: Hello to you, too, Mister Slowpoke! Kamu telat sepuluh menit! _

_**OrangeBonfire**__: Aku bisa jamuran gara-gara kelamaan nunggu, tau!_

Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya menunggu balasan. Kurang dari satu menit, Hottie180 telah membalas percakapannya.

_**Hottie180**__: As fiery as ever, eh? _

_**Hottie180**__: I know that you miss me, Honey ;D_

Cagalli mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian mengetik secepat yang dia bisa.

_**OrangeBonfire**__: Ewww. Jangan panggil aku Honey. Bikin geli! *poker face*_

_**Hottie180**__: Hahaha. Siapa namanya lagi? Yang suka ngikutin kamu itu…?_

_**Hottie180**__: Yuda? Yusa? Yura?_

_**Hottie180**__: Namanya pake Yu, deh. Yula? Ya, pasti Yula._

_**OrangeBonfire**__: Tat's ma name you wrote there, Jerk. Namanya Yuna, bukan Yula. *make a face*_

Hottie180, yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya sudah menjadi pacarnya—ralat, pacar dunia mayanya—selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Yang ia tahu, pemuda itu memiliki marga Elsman. Sedikit tak adil ketika ia hanya memberitahukan nama tengahnya, dan bukan marganya yang Hibiki.

Gadis itu ingat, sebulan yang lalu, ketika ia memberitahukan nama tengahnya, Elsman merengek selama setengah jam hingga akhirnya menyerah dan mencari topik lain. Banyak hal yang saling mereka ceritakan satu sama lain. Dan percaya atau tidak, Cagalli memberitahukan hal-hal yang jujur. Ia tak tahu pemuda itu jujur atau tidak, tapi ia ingin mempercayai pemuda itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, hatinya berdegup kencang setiap kali menanti bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda yang tak ia kenal itu.

_**Hottie180**__: Riiight. Aku lupa! *grin*_

_**OrangeBonfire**__: …._

Cagalli mendengus. "Bilang saja kau sengaja. Payah."

Dari sekian banyak cerita yang diungkapkan Cagalli, ada satu cerita tentang Yuna, teman sekelasnya. Cagalli sedikit enggan mengakui jika pemuda berambut ungu itu adalah orang yang cukup setia. Sejak keduanya bertemu di sekolah dasar, ia selalu mengikuti gadis berambut pirang itu. Hingga dua bulan yang lalu ketika Cagalli mengatakan di kantin sekolah jika ia sudah memiliki pacar. Sejak saat itu, setiap kali Cagalli berapapasan dengan Yuna, pemuda itu selalu menundukkan kepalanya. Patah hati.

Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah melihat perilakunya yang menyelubungi gadis itu. Namun, apa hendak dikata, setiap kali ia melihat Yuna yang mengikutinya, ia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia lebih memilih tenggelam di dalam perasaan bersalah daripada merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

_**Hottie180**__: So, minggu depan kita jadi ketemuan? *eager-eager*_

_**OrangeBonfire**__: Ummm … enggak._

Cagalli tersenyum jahil setelah menuliskan jawabannya itu.

_**Hottie180**__: *gasp*_

_**Hottie180**__: Kenapa enggak?! _

_**Hottie180**__: Kita belum pernah ketemu! Aku bahkan enggak tau wajahmu gimana :o _

_**Hottie180**__: Aku pengen tau wajah kamu yang asli!_

_**Hottie180**__: Enggak adil, dong, kamu tau wajah super gantengku ini, tapi aku enggak tau wajahmu. *nunjuk-nunjuk foto profil*_

_**Hottie180**__: Apa kamu jelek, jadinya malu?_

_**Hottie180**__: Aku tetep mau pacaran sama kamu, kok ;D_

_**Hottie180**__: I'm going for what you have inside, you know *wink-wink*_

_**Hottie180**__: Paling enggak, kalo kamu jelek, kegantenganku ini bisa menutupi apa yang jadi kekuranganmu XD_

_Hottie180 sedang menulis…._

_**OrangeBonfire**__: Bercanda, Mister Narsis XD_

_**Hottie180**__: ?_

_**OrangeBonfire**__: Minggu depan tetep jadi, kok :)_

Malam itu dilaluinya dengan berkutat di depan laptop hingga tengah malam. Suara _tik tak tik tak_ dari jarinya yang menekan tombol huruf dan angka terdengar cukup keras di ruangan berukuran tiga puluh lima meter persegi itu karena menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di sana. Malam semakin larut di luar.

000

**Hottie180's PoV: ON**

Aku berdiri bersandar pada batang pohon sembari mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku merasakan jantungku memompa darah sedikit lebih cepat. Debar-debar karena menunggu kedatangan Yula, pacarku. Untuk kali pertama, kami akan menghabiskan hari bersama-sama. Jika bukan karena jarak antara Orb dan Plants yang sangat jauh, aku pasti sudah mengunjungi gadisku itu. Ia orang yang menarik. Aku ingin segera bertemu.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku baju, mendapati tak adanya pesan masuk yang belum terbaca. Malam sebelumnya, aku sudah memberinya nomorku. Tapi bodohnya aku, aku tak meminta nomornya. "Yula … kau di mana?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depanku. Rambut sebahunya hanya dihiasi bandana hijau. Bajunya berwarna krem lembut dengan pita besar di bagian bawah dadanya yang berukuran kecil. Celana panjangnya berwarna cokelat tua. Sandal jinjitnya dihiasi pita-pita kecil.

_Kakinya besar! Kupikir, bahkan seukuran dengan kakiku._

Aku menaikkan pandanganku sejajar dengan matanya yang _amethyst_, menunggu debar-debar yang sebelumnya kurasakan. Tanganku gatal ingin menepuk-nepuk dadaku agar debar-debar itu kembali. Sayang, tak ada debar-debar di dadaku bahkan setelah aku bertatapan dengan gadisku itu selama beberapa detik. "Yula?"

Ia berdehem kecil sebelum tersenyum. "Cagalli Yula Hibiki." Ia mengajakku berjabat tangan.

Aku menyambut tangannya. _Tangannya berotot!_

"Dearka Elsman … Mister Hot." Aku menyeringai kecil kemudian membungkuk dan membawa tangannya ke bibirku … mengecupnya satu kali. "Nice to meet you, My Girl."

Aku menegakkan badanku; mengerjapkan mataku ketika aku memandangi wajahnya. Senyum di wajahnya itu tampak dipaksakan. Apakah ia kecewa? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tak mungkin. Para wanita merasa beruntung hanya karena berdiri di sampingku. Cagalli –namanya terasa sesuai di lidahku– juga.

"Ayo kita mulai berjalan-jalan," ajakku.

Cagalli menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pendiam, ya? Aku tak mengira kau orang yang sependiam ini." Aku menautkan jari-jari kami dan menggiringnya ke tempat penjualan tiket masuk taman bermain. _Ya, tangannya memang benar-benar terasa berotot._

000

Aku memesan segelas _milkshake _cokelat untuk pasangan dan sepiring kue berbagai macam rasa. Cagalli duduk membelakangiku, menghadap ke arah taman bunga yang ada di seberang jalan. Dia cantik. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa, tidak seperti saat kami ber-_chatting_, jantungku tidak berdebar. Aku mendesah kecewa. _Apakah kami harus putus hanya karena hal ini?_

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari punggung Cagalli dan mengamati sekitar kami.

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

Di tempat duduk yang berada di bagian ujung, seseorang duduk sendiri. Di kepalanya ada topi baret cokelat. Bajunya berwarna cokelat dengan celana putih yang ujungnya dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu ketsnya. Ada kacamata hitam yang menutupi sepasang matanya. Orang itu tampaknya memandangiku. Tapi, kuharap tidak. Orang itu nampaknya seorang pria. _Dadanya rata_. Aku tak mau ada pria yang tertarik padaku. _I'm so handsome. And straight._

"Ini pesanan Anda."

Aku berbalik. Seorang pelayan meletakkan senampan pesananku di depanku.

"Apakah Anda sakit, Tuan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. "Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Wajah Anda sedikit memerah."

Aku memandanginya heran. "Benarkah? Mungkin karena cuaca yang sedikit panas. Berapa harganya?"

Pelayan itu menyebutkan harga yang perlu kubayar. Aku mengeluarkan selembar uang lima puluh ribu dan menunggu kembalian. Aku menengok ke samping ke tempat orang berkaca mata hitam duduk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menikmati minumannya. _Syukurlah ia tak memandangiku lagi._

"Silakan."

Aku menerima kembalianku dari pelayan itu dan berjalan menuju mejaku dan Cagalli.

"Cagalli! Kuharap kau suka makan kue. Aku membeli bermacam-macam rasa," ujarku sembari meletakkan nampan di meja.

Sepasang mata Cagalli memandangi isi nampan, focus beberapa saat pada segelas _milkshake_. Matanya membelalak kecil sebelum kembali ke ukuran normalnya. _Apakah barusan ia merasa ngeri?_

"Terima kasih."

Kami memakan kue satu per satu. Kami berbincang banyak hal. Bahkan, aku menggoda Cagalli! Tapi dia tampak berbeda. Cagalli yang ada di dunia maya dan Cagalli yang ada di dunia nyata benar-benar berbeda. Aku selalu mengira jika Cagalli di dunia nyata akan sama menariknya dengan Cagalli di dunia maya. _I guess I'm wrong…._

Aku mengambil satu kue dan mendekatkannya ke bibir Cagalli yang berwarna pink. Aku menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang konon bisa membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut. Aku tak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Yang jelas, begitulah yang dikatakan oleh klub penggemarku. Kurasa itu benar, melihat adanya rona merah di pipi Cagalli.

"De –Dearka? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita kan pacaran. Suap-suapan seperti ini sudah biasa," ujarku.

Cagalli berdehem kecil. "Aku bisa memakan kue sendiri." Dan ia mengambil kue lain langsung dari piring.

Aku memonyongkan bibirku. Dengan berat hati, kue di tanganku itu kumakan sendiri kemudian menyeruput _milkshake. _Aku menyadari satu hal: sejak tadi, hanya aku yang meminumnya. Cagalli belum sekali pun meminumnya! Ia hanya makan kue saja.

"Cagalli? Kau tak ingin minum milkshake?"

"Aku alergi dengan cokelat," ujarnya setelah berdehem pelan.

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku bingung. "Kukira kau bilang kau suka cokelat? Bagaimana mungkin kau suka cokelat jika kau alergi?"

Cagalli mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia berdehem lagi. _Kenapa ia sering sekali berdehem sebelum berbicara?_

"Maksudku, aku sedang sakit gigi. Jadi tak bisa makan sesuatu yang manis seperti cokelat."

Aku menatapnya. _Ia sudah makan empat potong kue yang rasanya manis. Jangan-jangan…_ "Kau menahan sakit dari tadi? Kau seharusnya mengatakan padaku jika kau sakit gigi. Aku bisa memilihkan roti empuk putih—"

"Uh, tidak apa-apa, Dearka."

"—tadi. Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku pesankan yang makanan dan minuman yang lain," ujarku sembari berdiri.

000

Cagalli menatap dengan pandangan takut ke arah tulisan 'The Haunted House'. "Kau yakin ingin masuk ke sini, Dearka?"

Aku sekali lagi dibuat heran dengan reaksi pacar berambut pirangku ini. "Bukankah kau yang ingin? Seingatku, kau yang mengatakannya di chat minggu lalu? Jika kau takut, kau bisa memeluk lenganku yang berotot ini," kataku sembari memamerkan lenganku.

Cagalli menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku hanya takut kau takut. Ayo kita masuk!"

Aku tertawa kecil. Aku akui, ia sedikit menarik, meskipun tak semenarik dirinya yang ada di dunia maya. Gadis itu melangkah memasuki wahana dengan langkah lebar. Satu hal lagi yang kupikir menarik. Aku tahu ia tomboi, tapi tak kusangka ia setomboi itu. Langkahnya lebar sekali. Dialah gadis tomboi pertama yang kutahu memiliki langkah selebar itu. _Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya laki-laki?_ Aku memukul pipiku pelan. _Tak mungkin._

Aku kemudian segera mengejar Cagalli yang sudah agak jauh di depanku. Kami berjalan berdampingan, tanpa berpegangan tangan. _Ow, Man, pukulann tangan berototnya lumayan sakit!_

Pocong, kuntilanak, genderuwo, tuyul, vampir, wewe gombel, bahkan jelangkung memenuhi wahana yang kami masuki ini. Setiap kali Cagalli melihat hantu, ia menjerit dan berlari ke sembarang arah. Beberapa menit berlari, kami mulai berpeluh. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang salah dengan gadisku itu. "Cagalli? Jika kau takut dengan hal-hal seperti ini, kau seharusnya bilang."

"Aku tidak takut! Hanya terkejut. Iya, hanya terkejut," ujarnya sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke balik punggungku.

Aku membalikkan badanku, namun tak menemukan siapa pun.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi, Dearka."

Aku mendecakkan lidahku dan berjalan mengikuti dari belakang. Aku tak menyangka kencan pertamaku akan seperti ini. Kencan yang kuharapkan adalah kencan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai kegiatan menyenangkan. _Apa aku harus putus hanya karena gagalnya hari ini?_

Aku menatap punggung Cagalli. Menurunkan pandanganku ke tubuhnya. Aku tak menyadari sebelumnya, tapi kini aku merasa jika ia sangat tidak cocok mengenakan pakaian itu. Caranya berjalan juga sedikit aneh.

_Bruk._

"Cagalli!" seruku kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh. Aku bergegas mendekatinya. _Apa…?_

**Hottie180's PoV: OFF**

000

Di depan Dearka, dalam redupnya pencahayaan, Cagalli … atau who-knows-who, tertunduk. Tidak ada rambut panjang sebahu. Hanya ada rambut pendek. Ada onggokan seperti benang-benang berwarna kuning yang ada di sudut tak jauh darinya duduk tertunduk.

Dearka memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Cagalli? Kurasa pencahayaan ini sedikit membuat tipuan optik. Bisakah kita segera keluar sekarang?"

Dearka berjalan menuju arah yang dianggapnya merupakan jalan keluar. Di kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai macam kemungkinan. Di belakang, ia mendengar langkah kaki mengikutinya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sesaat sebelum keluar dari wahana. Ketika Cagalli alias who-knows-who keluar, ia segera menggiring orang berpakaian krem itu ke dekat sebuah pohon. Keduanya berdiri dalam diam sebelum Dearka memecahkannya.

"Jadi … kau ini laki-laki?"

"… ya. Tapi—"

"Selama ini kau membohongiku?"

"… aku—"

"Aku harus pergi," Dearka berbalik.

"Tunggu. Aku—"

"Maaf, aku perlu berpikir sebentar. Nanti akan kuhubungi seperti biasa. Maaf."

Dearka segera berlari menjauhi pohon, tanpa menengok ke belakang.

000

END

000

Pertama kalinya bikin fic dengan ide chatting dan saya sama sekali enggak tau ini udah bener belum. Udah lama banget enggak chattingan, euy :P Dan maaf bila kesan Dearka sebagai cowok kurang terasa karena cara saya membawakannya. Saya enggak bisa nulis POV cowok! :'o

Btw, ini mestinya dipublish pada tahun baru lalu, supposed to be Day-4. Tetapi karena saya tepar selama beberapa hari, jadi baru publish hari ini. The end of my own challenge! u.u)a

So … mind to review?

000

**Hottie180's PoV: ON**

"Nicol! Dia laki-laki! Bukan perempuan!" tangisku sembari menyerot ingusku.

Yzak tertawa keras. "Apa kau homo, Dearka?! Bisa-bisanya kau pacaran dengan laki-laki! Dua bulan!"

Aku memberengut. "Aku yakin dia perempuan, Yzak! Aku masih normal!"

"Dearka, kau yakin dia laki-laki? Mungkin saja ia hanya memotong pendek rambutnya dengan model rambut laki-laki?" Nicol berkata sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungku; mencoba menenangkanku.

"Aku yakin, Nicol. Ketika aku pergi, aku melihat ada kaos kaki yang digulung meluncur keluar dari bajunya! Kau tahu? Seperti yang di tivi-tivi digunakan oleh orang yang menyamar jadi perempuan."

Yzak tertawa lebih keras lagi. Ia mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. Aku memberengut.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba saja Athrun muncul di ruangan. Ia nampak heran dengan situasi di kamarku. Tentu saja. Pemandangan di kamarku ini memang aneh. Yzak masih tertawa, dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Aku berharap ada lalat yang masuk dan membuatnya tersedak. _Seharusnya aku bercerita ketika Yzak tak ada di sini. _

"Selamat datang, Athrun. Dearka baru saja … mengalami sesuatu," ujar Nicol sembari berdiri.

Athrun mengangguk kecil. "Halo, Nicol. Maaf aku terlambat sampai. Ada urusan sedikit, tadi. Kau baik-baik saja, Dearka?"

Aku mencibir atas pertanyaan Athrun itu. "Tentu saja, tidak! Kau tahu, pacarku ternyata seorang laki-laki! Aku sangat terkejut, kau tahu!" Aku kemudian merengek dan berlari ke arah Athrun. "Oh, Athrun … apa yang harus aku katakan pada ibuku? M_y girlfriend is a boy? I got confused about the gender of my girlfriend? _Ibuku akan menertawakanku! Bagaimana mungkin orang setampan aku ini berpacaran dengan laki-laki? Selama dua bulan?! Apakah aku seidiot itu?"

Seseorang berdehem di belakang Athrun. "Sebenarnya, Dearka, pacarmu selama ini bukan aku."

Aku melihat dua orang yang tak lagi asing di belakang Athrun yang berkata 'ada tamu untukmu, Dearka. Mereka tadi berdiri di depan pintu, jadi kupersilakan masuk'. Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat bermata _amethyst _berpakaian laki-laki dengan _hoodie _berwarna abu-abu dan seseorang bertopi baret di taman tadi! Yzak –yang sudah berhenti tertawa– dan Nicol berdiri di belakangku, ikut melihat dua orang tamu untukku itu.

Si laki-laki memiliki rambut jabrik yang sedikit mencuat. Jakunnya menonjol dan bergetar ketika ia berbicara. _Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyadari jakunnya itu?!_

Sementara itu, Topi Baret tak mengenakan kacamatanya. Sepasang matanya berwarna _amber_ cerah. Darahku tiba-tiba saja berdesir. Salah satu ciri orang yang jatuh cinta: darah berdesir ketika bertatapan mata. Apakah ini artinya aku homo? _Aku yakin aku suka perempuan. Aku tak _begitu _pada laki-laki._

"Namaku Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Hibiki, pacarmu," ujar Si Topi Baret sembari melepaskan topinya. Helaian rambut pirang jatuh bebas hingga bahunya. Warna berkilau indah seperti emas. Dia nampak cantik. "Maaf, merusak bayanganmu tentang pacar bergender laki-lakimu itu. Tapi … aku bukan laki-laki. Kira,"–ia menunjuk ke arah si laki-laki–"adikku ingin memastikan kalau pacar kakaknya bukan orang yang bermain-main."

Aku memandang penuh rasa tidak percaya. Hangat memenuhi rongga dadaku. "So … my cyber girlfriend is _not _a boy?"

**Hottie180's PoV: OFF**


End file.
